The SMK Fighters
by viking-ulf
Summary: (finished) A new adventure just waiting for them around each corner! R 'n' R plz!
1. Endangering Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters_

_Chapter 1_

Two figures walking down a dark alleyway, too dark to see the faces. A small, almost toy like figure, hovered behind at head height. Then, a nearby voice, hissed at the girls from another side alley.

"Hey girls," said the boy in a voice that would make any girl melt in his arms.

The girls stopped and turned slowly.

"Did you get it?" said a girl, slightly taller than the other one, with short hair up to her shoulders. "You'd better have it," she hissed "or we could both loose our lives, you know that as well as I do."

"Don't you trust me any more?" said the boy in a smooth, yet cheeky voice, as he held out a small package. The shorter girl walked forward and took the parcel out of his hand and walked closer till their noses almost touched.

"Madison," The boy whispered.

"Li," Madison whispered as they kissed passionately. The toy and the other girl both rolled their eyes and turned the other way. The couple finally broke it off and Li backed into the alleyway so no one else would see him and Madison walked back to her friend

"You should really find some one for yourself, Sakura, hmm?"

"I don't need mushy love in my life, unlike some people...?" said Sakura, obviously gesturing toward her friend. "Now, the package. Check it so that if it's the wrong one, I'm still close enough to run back and kick him in the privates." Sakura said menacingly, obviously meaning it.

"If it's not, ill go back for you," said Madison slyly.

"Oh no you don't!" said Sakura glaring at her partner "ill go. If you go and come back within any longer than 10 minutes and your hair is all ruffled and your lipstick is smeared any more than it is I-I-I'll ...well, let's put it this way you will no longer have a boyfriend!"

Madison almost laughed at this. Sakura was very protective of her friends and had taken to boxing in her spare time, around about the age of 12.

Now she, Madison, and the floating 'toy', better known as Kero (if you call him a toy or even cute you may end up only able to count to nine on your fingers!) who was now hovering in front of the girls, all stepped into a nearby streetlight. Sakura was wearing a tight full body length leather suit showing off her perfect hourglass body with black sneakers. Her auburn hair was tied up and she wore her silver rimmed sunglasses, not showing her emerald green eyes. Madison was also in leather, but instead of a full body suit she wore a tight, short – very short – black skirt with a black shirt and jacket down to her knees with matching black leather boots with heels. Her hair, a silky, crow black, hung down to almost the end of the jacket. She also wore sunglasses, purple rimmed. Kero was wearing a mini matrix-style leather jacket that Madison made him and some black-rimmed glasses that Sakura stole from her cousin's Barbie doll. They were the only ones she could find that weren't too big for him!

Madison carefully unwrapped the parcel, showing very obviously that it was delicate. When opened, they found a beautiful diamond necklace. Sakura took out a small telescope and examined it. As she did, Madison tried creeping backwards towards where they last saw Li. She had only taken a few steps when Sakura growled "oh no you don't!" and a hand grabbed Madison's wrist and pulled her towards their van.

"Oh Sakura, you're no fun at all." Madison huffed as she got in the back of the van to get changed with Sakura.

After about 5 minutes they came back in ordinary clothes. Sakura wore jeans with slight flares, white casual sneakers and a white shirt that looked 3,4 sizes too big for her. Her hair was tied at the back with a red hair tie that had bobbles attached, a few bangs hung down at the front. Madison wore her hair back in a high ponytail with it wrapped around twice so that it looked like her hair was only about mid waist length and tied it with a pink ribbon. She wore a pink tank top and a pink leather skirt, like the last, just a little bit longer with a matching pink bag. She wore red heels, but only because she couldn't find her pink ones! They had left the jewels in Madison's bag.

"Kero...KERO!" Sakura called.

"Hold your horses, I'm comin' hold on," said Kero grumpily. Throwing his sunnies into the back of the van he yawned flying over to flop down onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Where to now, Sakura?" Madison asked while expertly putting on her lipstick and blush.

"We have to go find the boss," said Sakura "and give him the jewels."

Of course Sakura's remark would've sounded better if Kero wasn't snoring so loudly! They got in the van and sped off toward the hideout.

In the misty dark alley a manly voice whispered "good luck, girls," and ran down the alley towards his sports car, hopped in, and sped down the alley to run his next errand.

In the far off distance, in a dim sewer, two girls walked...

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah ahemsorry." The girls had left Kero behind by the van, just incase.

"It REAKS down here," said Madison holding tight to her nose.

Sakura stopped still...she sensed something, behind her.

"...Hey Sakura ooffwhy'd you stop, Saku-mumph

"Ladies, this is no place for two beautiful girls like you, he he he,"

"Let Go of my friend," said Sakura turning slowly to three punks. The leader kept Madison submissive with a hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat. Madison had gone pale from fright and was breathing heavily trying not to struggle. The two guys at the back, one of them had num-chucks, the other with a club came slowly around the boss, (so as not to fall off the ledge into the sewerage,) towards Sakura. Sakura stood with one leg behind the other, her left hand forward ready to battle (Matrix style!).

The boss whispered to the one with the club "Your turn," and started to back away with the now struggling Madison.

"Madison," Sakura screamed and tried to get past 'batboy', but he blocked the way. "You 'aint goin' nowhere missy, no' wivout a fight," said the ogre like creature with the bat and swung it at her head. Direct hit. Sakura fell to the ground automatically curling up like a ball with shock, after a few seconds Sakura reminded herself that she needed to fight for Madison; she quickly got up and got back in her position. She had a cut on the side of her head where blood was running down her face. Her hair tie had fallen into the sewage. She was shaking slightly and you could have heard her breathing from a mile away. The batboy lunged forward to attack Sakura again, but missed. Sakura had ducked down and had swung her legs around so that he fell over backwards almost crushing his partner flat. Sakura tried to jump over him towards the direction that Madison was taken in, but batboy caught her leg and threw her back. Sakura got up quickly and ran straight for him with punches high and low, but batboy blocked them all. Then with an unexpected kick in the...down below, he was left sprawling on the ground.

"My turn, and I'm not as weak as the last guy," said the other one. This one had a mask on so Sakura couldn't see his face, but she could tell that voice from a mile away.

"And MY name," said Sakura, running up at full speed with a hard punch that made the masked villain end up on the floor, "is already familiar to you."

He had gotten up quicker than she thought he would "Hang on, hang on. Look I don't want to fight; I can he-"he was cut off by a sharp blow to the chin. Sakura ran behind him and got him in headlock.

"Where has he taken her, TELL ME, NOW!" Screamed Sakura.

"Please, don't hurt me, I can help you, if you let me go Sakura," 

"That's fine with me, Li." She ripped off the mask. "So Li, tell me now, or I'll be calling the cops," she brought out a mobile phone from her back pocket, but it had been smashed from when she had fallen before. "Damn it," she screamed and let go of Li.

"You could just let me show you the way you know," Li said, quite annoyed by now, standing up and dusting off some imaginary dust.

"Come on," Sakura dragged him down the sewer as fast as she could. "which way do I go?"

"Turn on your first leeeeft" said Li as he was dragged sharply around a corner. He stuck out his hand so that he grabbed the wall and Sakura, because of her speed, was thrown to the floor. But in front of her was a line of arrows that had just been shot down from the ceiling. "You know, he's not stupid enough to just let you walk up to him without setting any traps," said Li "he's smarter than that. And I know where they-"he ducked expectantly while a wrecking ball flew over his head and nearly hit Sakura who was brushing dirt and creases from her shirt "where they all are. Watch your step." Sakura glared at him, but followed because he was her only hope.

In the next few minutes nothing had happened -trap wise- so Sakura started to think, about allot of things. Like what it would be like to have a boy friend, like Madison and Li... Li. It all made sense. Li was working for the man that took Madison away, the one they were trying to find. But one thing didn't make sense, why did he block the way when the boss backed off and she had tried to save her, if he had really loved her? Why would anyone do such a thing? Why? Suddenly she heard Li scream out her name, but it was too late. An arrow shot deep into her right arm. Sakura was so stunned that when she tried to scream, all she could say was "help" in such a tiny whisper. She fell into Li's arms on her back as he caught her.

"Sakura," Li whispered, "are you ok?" He knew that was a pretty stupid question, but what else could he have said? Li lay her down on the ground and had a good look at the arrow. It had gone right through her right arm and was bleeding. The arrowhead poked its way out the other side and had sliced a hole in Sakura's bloodstained shirt. Li gently picked up Sakura's arm, but before he could even put his hand fully around it, Sakura let out a deafening scream of pain as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't touch me," Sakura said, pushing his hand away. Sakura winced as she tried to sit up, her arm hung limply at her side. She didn't want help from HIM...

Sakura felt dizzy from loss of blood. She closed her eyes and put her left hand to her head in hopes to make it stop. Li noticed.

"Sakura?" He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He just wanted to help. "Sakura, I think you need a doctor, they'd be better help than me-"

"Just bugger off," Sakura screamed, "I don't...argh, need any help..." Sakura gripped her head tighter. She let out a short scream and fell back into Li's arms unconscious. Li stared at her for a moment, wondering if she would just snap out of it, but she stayed that way.

"Sakura, Sakura," Li whispered in her ear as he shook her, but nothing happened. He shook her one last time and gathered her up in his arms. "I'm taking you to a doctor, and that's final." Li was surprised at how light she was. He ran past the arrows, past the wrecking ball; back out into the sewer pipes. Li raced down the sewer with Sakura in his arms, which was surprisingly fast, till he got to the end. It was a full-mooned night so Li had no trouble seeing where he was going. He raced around a corner, past some cats rummaging through a bin for food, past some rats with red, glowing eyes, till he got to his sports car. He opened the passenger seat door and gently lay Sakura down and did up the seat belt. Then, Li sensed something. He turned around and screamed out "Keroberose, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Kero came out from behind a small bush, with a red and angry face.

"What, happened...TELL ME," Kero was furious that this kid (as he called him) didn't take good care of his master.

"Sigh she walked into a trap and got shot right through her arm." Li sighed as Kero shot past him into the van to see Sakura.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Kero yelled at Li as he got into the van.

"Er, right," Li sped off towards the hospital...

**Viking-Ulf:** Sooo, what happens to Madison? The more reviews, the sooner I will get the next chapter up!!! LOL! As this is my first long story, I wouldn't mind some advice too!?!


	2. Surprising Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters_

_Chapter 2_

Back in the sewers...the hideout...

"You won't get away with this. I know it sounds like I watch too many movies, but Li and Sakura are the strongest fighters on earth and they'll get through all those traps you set up before. I bet they're on the way right no-" The bully slapped her cheek to shut her up. Madison was shocked. She just sat in silence while he strapped tape across her mouth and tied her hands and legs to the chair.

"No one's **ever** beaten me, and no one **ever will!**" He shoved past the gently sobbing Madison out into another room and slammed the door.

Madison silently prayed to herself 'Sakura, I hope you're ok...' she hung her head and cried louder. Suddenly there was a crashing noise from the next room and someone, the bully maybe, screamed. Then the door crashed down and Sakura (with her arm in plaster cast), and Li were standing in the doorway, in cool poses!

When the dust settled, they both ran over to Madison. Sakura hugged her tight (as best she could anyways), as Madison cried even harder on her shoulder. Li untied Madison's hands while Sakura ripped off the tape across Madison's mouth. Madison gave a little scream of pain and, when Li was done, hugged Sakura. It hurt her arm a little, but Sakura didn't care, as long as her friend was safe. Then Madison let go of Sakura and turned to Li. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. Sakura stared happily at the couple. She was still thinking about what it would be like to have a guy like Li to look out for her when the bully from before stepped in through the doorway.

"No one...will **ever**, beat **ME**!" He pulled out a gun and aimed it for Madison's back. The couple had stopped kissing, but were still holding each other close. Li saw the gun and turned the both of them around so that they were still hugging but Li's back was now facing the bully instead. The bully pulled the trigger, and shot...but Sakura's plastered arm got in the way. Sakura screamed as the cast had been dented severely. She held it close to her chest for a second. Li and Madison were both cringing in fear and holding each other tight.

"Run, Li. Take Madison with you." Sakura was standing straight now with a determined look about her.

Li opened his eyes.

"But what about you Sakura?" Li said, staying in the same spot.

"JUST GO! I"LL BE FINE. You'll just get in the way." Sakura sounded worried now.

Li paused for a second, then let go of Madison, but still holding her wrist, dragged her out the door. The bully was now leaning against the doorframe with blood streaming down his face from where she had kicked him in the head, before they found Madison. "Well, I have to give you credit. I didn't think you were that strong." Sakura said this while feeling in her pocket for the gun Li had lent to her. Her right arm was throbbing, and she didn't know how her aim would be, since she had to use her left hand (she's right handed in this story). The bully dropped his gun as Sakura pulled out her gun and aimed, slightly shaking. Sakura kept walking forward till her gun was centimeters away from his head.

The bully smiled almost evilly.

"Go ahead, kill me! I have no reason to live."

Sakura frowned as her anger built up inside. "Why did you do it...WHY?!" she screamed in his face. He smiled wider and said, "I was bored, and she was close to my hideout... bingo!" That made Sakura tighten her grip around the gun, but she didn't want to shoot him. If the cops found out then she may have to go to jail.

Sakura frowned even harder, and lowered the gun to her side. The bully snickered, but Sakura wasn't done yet. She dropped the gun and clenched her fist ready to swing. But the bully saw and quickly wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground. Sakura was shocked at first, but tried to kick him in the knees. He just held his arm further away from his body. She was running out of air by now and was struggling, trying to break free from his grip, which seemed to be getting tighter. Sakura struggled a little longer till Li came back in the door. Sakura fainted and fell limp. A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the floor.

"Sakura!" Li screamed. He ran forward, grabbed the gun that Sakura had dropped and shot at the bully's arm. The bully let Sakura go and Li caught her just before she hit the ground. She was still breathing but was out cold. Li stared at her for a second, then looked up to see that Madison had run in after him and was kneeling in front of them with tears running down her face again. Her eyes were red, she couldn't help it. Li held back his own tears and held Sakura closer to his chest. He sat there for a while with his eyes closed as Madison wiped away her tears. She stood up and whispered to Li "Lets go now. She'll be fine if she rests in the car, I hope." Madison straightened up and turned to where the bully was with a frighteningly angry look on her face, to see that he had disappeared, leaving a small pool of blood on the floor.

"You know," said Madison, "we could take the blood in for examination, to some lab or something, to see who that guy was...Li?"

Li hadn't moved from his position. He answered glumly "Sure, if you want-" he paused, then looked up from Sakura's limp body. "...Where is there a lab with that kind of equipment?"

Madison thought about this for a second. Then she shrugged and said, "I thought you'd know...?"

Li gathered Sakura up in his arms and stood up straight. "Well, we'll take her home now, to her place-"

"NO!" Madison cut in, "Tori and his dad think that she's still in bed, asleep, not in your arms miles away from home with a cast around her arm!"

They were silent for a while and Madison was almost shocked at her self. She looked down at her shoes and twiddled her fingers.

"Don't they check up on her or anything?" questioned Li "wouldn't they freak if they saw she wasn't home?"

Madison mumbled "She used the mirror card"

"But Tori would be able to tell, wouldn't he?"

"No, Eli was talking to him a few weeks ago and while doing so he put a spell on him so that the mirror card could still be a secret." Madison looked up to see that Li was already walking out the door of the hideout with Sakura. "Hey," she yelled, chasing after him "wait for me!"...

In the car...

"So, where am I headed...to your house?" Li questioned Madison.

"No, she'll have to sleep at your house-"

"WHAT!?!?" Li yelled as the car tires screeched to a halt on the side of the road. "She's going to sleep at my house? MY house?!" Li screamed, making his face go slightly red. He was frowning at Madison, realised what he was doing and went back to his normal self, still looking a little flustered though. He stared at his steering wheel. "Why my house? Huh?" Li said.

Madison responded, "Because I have to go out early tomorrow morning and I know that Wade is out for the week- and before you ask, you told me yesterday afternoon. I should be back by about 8:30am if you want me to pick her up. " Said Madison, feeling almost proud of herself. "Now if your not going to drive, I will...are you?"

Li stared into space for a while, imagining the world would just stop and rewind back to the day before so that he could warn Sakura and Madison of the dangers to come, but as Madison kissed him on the cheek, everything came back to reality. He didn't even turn his head to Madison, he just started up the engine again and drove back onto the road and turned a corner, toward Madison's house to drop her off first.

As Madison stepped out of the car she turned around and said to Li "Take care of her, won't you?"

But Li just continued to stare at the steering wheel, not blinking and trying to think about where the both of them were going to sleep. By the time he had snapped out of his daydream and looked out the window at where Madison was, she had gone inside her house and was just closing the door.

"I will Madison," Li whispered with a smile "I promise you." Li sighed again and drove of toward his place, hoping that Wade had already left. Li's house was built almost like Sakura's, except that Li's was much bigger and a few of the rooms were in different places...but none the less, very alike...

Inside Li's house...

Li placed Sakura gently on his bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. As he got the hot water was running, Sakura woke up with a start. She sat up straight, but too fast. Her head was throbbing and swimming like mad. She laid back down and put her hand to her head and cringed. After a while she sat back up again (slowly) and walked out of the room and down the hall way to her bathroom...but she wasn't in her house. Her vision was a little blurry so she couldn't see that the pictures on the wall were of Li and his family. When she got to the end, she expected to open the door and find the toilet, but INSTEAD she found Li, in the shower. He hadn't closed over the shower curtain properly and Sakura could see his siluette through the steam from the hot water.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, making Li turn around and scream as well and draw the curtain over himself, but sticking his head out.

"SAKURA! What are you DOING, spying on me?!?!" Screamed Li.

Sakura answered back "What do you mean? Your in MY house!"

"Actually," Li calmed down a little "this is my house, Madison said you had to stay here for the night, just tonight."

Sakura was shocked. She stood there for a while, just staring at Li's face. She was so embarrassed. She started to blush and hung her head. "Sorry Li" she mumbled as she backed out the door and closed it behind her. Sakura was lost for words by now. She tried looking for the toilet again and found it on the other side of the hall...

Later on...

Sakura was sitting on top of Li's bed, waiting for him to get back from his shower. Li walked in the door, wearing only a towel around his waist, and looking a little red from the hot water.

"Umm, I need to, kinda, get dressed now," Li said, holding tight to the towel around his hips. Sakura hopped quickly off the bed and walked out of the room as quickly as possible, not wanting to look at Li's face. She closed the door behind her and leant against it. 'Why do I feel like this' she thought 'my heart is beating faster and faster and my cheeks are burning...do I like, LI?'...

Li was thinking something similar to Sakura. 'Why do my knees feel weak every time I look into those emerald green eyes of hers? Why doesn't that happen when I'm around Madison...do I love, SAKURA?' Li sighed and walked over to the door. By now he was wearing a pair of pajamas with small lions all over the pants and on the

T-shirt it said 'Luv Me' with another lion under it. While Sakura was still leaning against the door, Li pulled it towards himself and found Sakura falling back into his arms, He caught her just in time, and they stood like that for a bit. Sakura moved first by standing up quickly and taking a few steps backwards and giving a short small bow, as well as saying "Sorry, Li, but I have to go home now."

"No Sakura you cant," Li said, without thinking properly.

"Oh, and why not?" Sakura asked actually quite rudely

"Because I promised Madison I'd take care of you...that's why, Sakura" replied Li while staring at the floor and keeping his voice low. Sakura stared at him for a while before frowning at him ant turning on her heel down the hall and towards the hall.

"Wait," said Li, rather pathetically "why won't you stay?" Sakura stopped short and stared at the wall in front of her. She didn't want to answer him, but sighed and turned back towards him. Without even an emotion or a word, she walked straight past him and into his room, and stood next to his bed with her arms folded across her chest (rather awkwardly because of the cast). She knew what was going to happen if she let it, she was going to fall in love with him and Madison wasn't going to like it, and have no contact with Li and herself anymore (too many soapies.). Sakura didn't want to loose her best friend.

Li walked back into the room and looked seriously at Sakura, he didn't feel happy with her anymore. He can't love Sakura, because he loves Madison too much already and he doesn't want to let her go. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight, so that you can sleep in my bed."

But Sakura disagreed. "No, I'll sleep on the floor, so that you can have a better sleep"

"No, I'll be fine on the floor. You need to rest your arm"

"But it's fine in this cast"

"Oh yeah?" Li walked up to her and poked her cast. Sakura squealed angrily and hugged her arm to her chest.

"Fine then!" she glared, and fell back onto the bed, with her arms awkwardly folded again. Li sighed and went to get another pillow and sleeping bag from his closet. He didn't want to sleep on the floor of course, and he was just being nice to Sakura because if Madison found out then he would be in trouble and she probably wouldn't talk to him for a while.

Li walked back over to the floor beside his bed. Sakura had taken off her shoes and had her feet on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura, don't you want to get changed?" Li asked rather politely "you can wear my cousin's spare clothes if so,"

Sakura turned her head to face him. She wanted to change her clothes. She was still wearing the blood stained ones, though they weren't wet anymore, and her side hurt a little. She sighed and said sleepily "Where's her room?"

"Down the hall, left then right." Li said without turning around.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled as she stood up off the bed and walked out the room...

Li's cousin's room...

Sakura, by now, had picked out a short, silk, purple, held-up-by-thin-straps-night gown with teddies all over the front and bows to hold the straps together over her shoulders. It was her favourite. Otherwise she would've chosen some blue pyjamas with different lambs over the top and a sleeping lamb on the bottom of the left leg. She now looked around the room, which was surprisingly neat. It was quite like her own – pink desk with mirror on top, walk-in closet (which she already looked at), and a bed in the corner. The only things different were the posters of singers and actors and the lampshade for the ceiling light.

Sakura walked back to Li's room, wondering what Li's cousin's name was. When she opened the door, as soon as he saw her, Li (who is sitting on the floor), stared at her like he was just slapped across the face. His eyes widened as she stared at Sakura. In a daze...Sakura took no notice of him. She just jumped onto Li's bed and lay there for a while. Li still stared at her, though he could not see much. Then Sakura leaned over the side of the bed.

"Li I-...Li?" she said, noticing for the first time he was staring at her "what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Li was speechless. His draw dropped and he was starting to go a little red (hard to tell in the dim light). But Li not answering her was making Sakura angry. "Li tell me...NOW!" she screamed in his ear.

Li breathed in deep, breathed out again and said calmly (while blushing a deep reddish colour) "That night gown is, see-through," Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Did you...why didn't...how..."she stuttered

"Um" Li said sheepishly "the underclothes are in the cupboard, if you want."

Sakura was about to get up when she turned and faced him, glaring, and slapped him so hard his head turned and he was knocked back onto the ground. He was shocked

"Pervert!" Sakura screamed, threw her bloodstained t-shirt over his face and ran back to Li's cousin's room. Sakura was so embarrassed and wished that she had looked in the mirror before she walked out the room. When she got to the girl's room, she noticed a sign on the door. It read:

MEILIN'S ROM

With flowers surrounding it. Sakura never noticed this before because the door was open when she first saw it. She gingerly opened the door and walked over to the cupboard to find the rest of the nightgown...

**Viking-Ulf:** Was that chapter better? Remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapter comes up!!


	3. Dreaming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters_

_Chapter 3_

Later that night...

Sakura walked back into Li's room and noticed him fluffing up his pillows and laying them down on the floor again. Sakura felt bad because she could be comfortable in Li's bed while he was being kicked out of it and having to sleep on the floor.

When Li turned around to find a book on the bookshelf, Sakura walked around the bed and generously pulled the quilt off the bed and laid it neatly onto the floor. She didn't care that she would end up really cold; she didn't want to feel bad that she was comfy while Li was uncomfortable

"There," said Sakura. She knew she was starting to be nice...but she couldn't help it!

Li turned around "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's so that you won't be sore in the morning from the hard floor," Sakura said with a smile. She hadn't smiled that big in years.

Li was surprised he blinked once or twice, shook his head and picked up the blanket and was about to put it back on the bed when Sakura grabbed hold of his arm. Li stopped still.

"I don't want to fight about this Li," Sakura said rather tiredly "I just want to get some sleep, OK?"

Li sighed and turned to face her. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight from the window. His knees felt weak and after a while of staring, he sighed again and put the quilt back on the floor. He didn't want to argue either, he was very tired too.

They both got into (Sakura was on to) the bed/floor and tried to sleep, but they couldn't. Li was thinking too hard and Sakura kept tossing and turning. After a while Sakura and Li were finally asleep, dreaming...

Sakura's dream...

Sakura was running like mad down a dark, gloomy hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Help me," she cried, as her voice echoed around her endlessly. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Then she tripped on something, a switch, and lights shone around her. She got up and noticed that she was dressed in a costume, like what Madison used to make for her. It was a white leotard with a blue pleated skirt and small, see-through wings on her back. The front of the leotard read 'Sakura' in shiny, red glitter. She looked down at her feet to see that she also had small, white, ballet slippers on her feet.

Then, she heard a loud roar and a strong, ice-cold gust of wind that sent her flying through the air...

Li's dream...

A younger Li was training in his back yard. He was standing in front of a high pole covered in material. He was kicking it and punching it as hard as he could, and as many times as he could. Then as he kicked the pole, he missed, and fell back onto the hard, dirt ground. Then, he had a tear roll down his cheek. He was huddled in a ball on the ground until,

"Master Li, you have a guest waiting. It is your young cousin, Meilin sire," said Wade in his usually polite, elegant fashion of his. "Shall I send her in?"

Little-Li quickly stood up and wiped away his tears. "Yes, please bring her in for me," he said. Meilin was his favourite and only cousin; they were the best of friends.

"LI!!!" cried a young girl with black hair wrapped around her head once in a bun on each side of her head. She was wearing a short red dress with a golden star on the front. She had matching yellow shorts underneath that with her favourite red slippers on her feet (only for special occasions). She bounded past the smiling Wade, down the steps and across the yard to little Li. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Li, rather slowly, wrapped his arms around his cousin. "It's been so long since I saw you last, cousin Li," said Meilin sweetly. She let go of her cousin and Li let go too.

"Did you come here to train?" Li asked, as though to expect it.

"Yes...let's go!" Meilin said, while jumping up and down on the spot and then jumping back toward the pole. Li stood and walked toward Meilin while dusting off some dust from his pants. They walked (Meilin had settled by now) past the pole to a large dirt circle in the grass, like a horse's corall really. They each went to either end, bowed slightly, stood in fighting positions and waited for either one to make their first move. Then Meilin rushed forward with the look of determination plastered across her face. Li ran forward as well, with his hand in a fist behind him, ready to swing. Meilin ducked and tried to trip Li up, but he jumped her leg and landed on the ground in a crouching position. He stood quickly but when he did – before he could move out of the way – a fist came flying at his face. He put his hands in fists my his sides and cringed, as Meilin hit him square on his shoulder...

Outside of the dreams – real world – Li's room...

Li opened his eyes, and shot up...well, he would've, but Sakura had rolled off the bed and was lying on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Li felt his face blush he stared at the beautiful body on top of him. He noticed as he stared, that Sakura was shivering slightly. He Shifted Sakura, ever so gently off of himself, stood, put the blanket on his bed, and lifting Sakura off the floor placed her in the bed, under the covers.

Li also got into the bed, because Sakura hadn't stopped shivering and he didn't want her getting sick. He got in and while wrapping his arms around Sakura, pulled her close to his body so she would get warm. Sakura stopped shivering almost instantly and Li went to sleep, still holding Sakura close.

Sakura woke a few minutes later, and noticed that she couldn't move her arms...then she stopped dead. Were they arms wrapped around her? Whose breath was that breathing down her neck? Her heart was beating fast...then, she turned over to see, Li! Sakura's heart slowed to a normal rate as she stared onto his sweet, peaceful face.

"Goodnight, Li" whispered Sakura as she kissed Li on his cheek. Sakura then laid down and went back to sleep...

The next morning...

Sakura woke up to the sun shining gently in her eyes. She smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms in the air. Looking around her she realised where she was and everything that had happened last night. She smiled even wider and giggled.

"Have a nice sleep?" Li questioned Sakura. And Sakura got such a fright that she would've fallen back off the bed, if Li hadn't grabbed Sakura's cast. Sakura screamed in pain as Li pulled her back toward himself and held her close as she sobbed in pain while hugging her arm close to her chest. "It's still sensitive, isn't it?" Li asked soothingly while rocking gently back and forth. Sakura wiped away a tear and snuggled close to Li. In his arms, Sakura felt safe. She could feel his aura, his green aura, mingling with hers, pink.

"Will you be alright now?" Li asked, letting go and looking into those sparkling, stunning, emerald green (his favourite colour) eyes and held up Sakura's chin. Sakura was blushing a dark red. She knew it now, as well as Li, they were falling in love with each other. Their lips were so close to each other. Sakura looked away, thinking of her best friend Madison and pulled back. Li realised as well and, (while thinking of Madison and not wanting to loose her) quickly let go of Sakura's face and ran out of the room, stumbling over his feet.

Sakura stared out the door after him in wonder. 'If I hadn't pulled back,' Sakura thought 'would we have kissed?' Sakura shook her head out of her thoughts and stood to try and find her clothes in Meilin's room...but she couldn't find them anywhere. She went back into Li's room to see if he had returned yet, but he wasn't there either. Sakura wanted to scream...when she heard the doorbell.

Sakura was about to run to the door, when she started to think. 'What if it's Li's mum, or sister? What if it's one of they're friends? What if, it's...' The front door opening interrupted her thoughts, and, MADISON'S voice talking to Li.

Sakura walked out to the hallway and peered into the lounge room, where they were now kissing, Li and Madison that is. Then Madison broke it off, thinking of Sakura.

"Sakura? Where are you? Sak-" Madison called then spotted her, and smiled. "There you are Sakura...have you showered today? Your hair looks oily. I also brought some new clothes for you," Madison said while stepping aside to notice a large suitcase of clothes. "I made them, of course," This made Madison smile a very toothy grin.

"Um, I haven't showered yet, I just woke up really...thanks for the clothes," Sakura said while walking toward Madison and standing next to her. "I thought it might be a bit hard and all, wearing this cast that isn't supposed to get wet," she continued, holding the cast to her face. She noticed the small dent in the side again. "I think I need a new one anyway though."

"I'll help you out then." said Madison "Li, can you get a plastic bag and 2 rubber bands for me...now, Sakura" continued Madison while watching Li walk slowly out of the room to do as Madison asked, "show me where the bathroom is...by the way, nice pajamas Sakura. Very cute." Madison looked dreamily into space for a while, then called out, "come on Li, we're getting old just standing here!"

"Coming, coming," Li called sleepily as he walked back into the room with a yawn. He handed the things to Madison and, taking a glance at Sakura, then wandered back to his room.

"So, where's the bathroom?" Madison questioned Sakura.

Sakura giggled a little, thinking of the night before. She hoped that Li wouldn't tell her anything. "Come on," she said as she grabbed Madison's wrist and showed her the way...

In the bathroom...

Madison put the plastic bag over Sakura's cast and held it there with the rubber bands, then (without Madison looking!) Sakura got undressed and jumped in the shower.

"I hope that stays on for you, or you would have to go back to the hospital and get a knew cast."

"I'm sure it won't get wet, with the fine job that you've done in wrapping it up and all," Said Sakura while turning on the shower taps and getting in the shower. "Ooh, I forgot," said Sakura "I forgot to get a towel...Madison, could you-"

"I'm on my way already Sakura," said Madison as she walked out the door and went to find Li so that he could help her. She walked into Li's room to see that he was just pulling his pants over his hips. When he turned around, he jumped back in alarm. He didn't know that Madison was watching him dress. But Madison just smiled and said almost shyly,

"Umm, Sakura didn't get a towel for herself and now that she's in the shower and all, you know, she needs one and I don't know where they are...since I've only been here once and all. So I was, wondering... if-" Madison was drawn into a deep and passionate kiss from Li. After a few seconds, Li broke apart and pushed Madison back onto his bed, and she laid down. Li jumped on the bed himself and they continued kissing. Madison started to undo the buttons on Li's shirt and, just as Li's wandering hands got up Madison's shirt, they both heard someone calling

"MADISON!!! WHERE ARE YOU? I'm COLD!!!" Sakura was screaming as she stood, dripping wet in the bathroom behind the door. The door was open though and Sakura had just stuck her head out. She was shivering like mad by now and had sneezed a couple of times too.

"Oh my gosh! SORRY SAKURA, I'M COMING!" she screamed into Li's ear. "Li, where's the towels," Madison said while rushing out the room. Li rushed after her and stopped in front of a cupboard filled with towels and bed sheets and some spare pillows. Li quickly grabbed a towel and rushed to the bathroom. Madison was already there and was standing in front of the door so that Li couldn't see Sakura's body. Li handed Madison the towel and turned the other way, starting to do up his shirt again. Then he heard Madison say "I'll be back in a jiff, ok Sakura?" and Madison ran past Li to go back to the lounge for Sakura's clothes.

Li didn't turn around till he heard Sakura sneeze. Then he turned and embraced her to keep her warm.

"Sorry Sakura, it's all my fault. We were kissing in my room and-"

"I figured that already," said Sakura "you have lip gloss on your face...ACHOO!" she sneezed.

Li held her tighter "I'm so, SO sorry Sakura, forgive me."

Sakura was surprised at this "Umm, I forgive you Li, I'm fine

though...a-ACHOO!... sniffreally,"

By now Madison was running up the stairs, (quite slowly really because of the heavy suitcase) and was puffing a little.

"I thought I might let you choose the clothes, there's quite a variety here," Madison said while dumping the bag by Sakura's feet. Li let go of Sakura so that she could use her hands (hand realy!) to open the suite case.

Sakura knelt on the floor and did so "Thank's...a-A-ACHOOO!!! sniff so," said Sakura "you really made all these?" Sakura asked Madison.

"No, some of them are actually yours that you left at my house the last time you slept over, remember?" Madison pointed them out to Sakura, which ones she had made and which ones were her favorites. In the end Sakura had picked out a black peasant top with a red, sparkly message written across the front 'Fallen Angel ' made by Madison, and some denim tie-up jeans, which were hers. Li was still standing in the hallway, so she went into the bathroom to dress. Li didn't see what Sakura had picked out though and was stunned at how she looked when she came out of the bathroom.

"The shirt suits you Sakura," Madison smiled. Li just walked down the hall, back to his room. As he walked past, Sakura sneezed loudly. This time Li didn't even look at the girls. He turned his head the other way and kept walking. He was confused.

'I love Madison,' he thought 'but Sakura...she's so beautiful-NO!' he screamed to himself after he got into his room and closed the door. He paced the room like a leopard in deep thought. 'I have to stay away from Sakura from now on. I wont talk to her or get close to her, unless I have to, of course.' Li stopped pacing and flopped back onto his bed. 'Sigh but I don't want to ignore her...I HAVE TO' Li sat up with his fist to his chest "...for Madison," he said out loud now.

At that moment, Madison and Sakura stepped in the door. Madison spoke up, "Li, um, Sakura and I are going to go down to the gym to do some training in a minute, you want to come?" Madison said as she walked toward Li, "I'd like it if you did..." Li stood and once again drew Madison into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura wasn't about to watch this. She quickly grabbed Madison's wrist and tried to pull Madison with her, but she wouldn't budge, Li had snaked Madison into his arms too tightly. Sakura dropped Madison's arm and stormed out of the room in a huff.

"FINE! I'll go on my own then," Sakura mumbled as she grabbed a small bag that Madison had also brought with her, grabbed some track pants out the suitcase, went out the door and jogged toward the gym...

**Viking-Ulf:** Yeah, I know, it's supposed to be Sakura and Li together...but it'll change, I promise!! Review and tell me what you think should happen – maybe; I'm suffering a bit of writer's block!!


	4. On The Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters_

_Chapter 3_

The gym...

Sakura had changed into her loose fitting track pants and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, but her bangs still hung down at the front. She started at the punching bag and was throwing punches and kicks at the bag.(only left arm of course, her right arm was still in a cast!!) She suddenly started thinking, again, about how life would be if she was with Li instead if Madison...

In her fantasy Li walked into their house.

"How are you Sakura honey?" Li said sweetly, walking up to the chair Sakura was sitting in.

"Great, how about you sweetie?" Sakura replied sweetly.

"I'm fine..." Li planted a deep kiss on Sakura's lips, and Sakura kissed back.

'Wait just a second!' called Sakura's conscience as Li leaned further over Sakura, kissing her harder, 'this isn't right! What about Madison?'

Sakura realised all of this and it made her angry to think that she was thinking this way and not even considering her closest friend!

She quickly snapped out of her fantasy.

Sakura suddenly kicks the bag with a scream of fury and rage, but she kicks it so hard that it comes flying off the hook that it was hanging from and smacks into a guy walking past who gets knocked to the ground. Sakura stares for a second then rushes over to help him up.

"Had a rough day Sakura?" said a familiar, muffled voice. Sakura lifts up the bag and shoves it back down in the guy's face again.

"Hi Scott," said Sakura with a grin as she kicked him playfully in the ankle and walked off in the other direction, she was planning on going home as she walked toward the lockers, when she was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back to a halt.

"Wait Sakura-" Scott was cut off by Sakura,

"Look, I know what your going to ask me and no, I will not go out with you Scott, for the last time." Said Sakura as she shrugged of Scott's arm and continued walking towards the locker rooms to change back into her jeans from before.

"But for once," Scott tried again, running to her side and walking with her, "I wasn't going to ask you that, because I already knew your answer. I was just wondering what the answer to the question was, that I asked before...have you had a rough day?" Scott asked again, with a smile on his face that was so big that the ends of his mouth almost ran inside his ears. He had saved that smile for just Sakura lately.

Sakura frowned at him.

Scott had black hair and blue eyes with an 'x' shaped birthmark on his right cheek and a few freckles that were visible across his nose. Sakura stared at him for a while as they walked...till she tripped over a bag and found herself caught in Scott's arms.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, turned her head the other way, and raced off toward her bag in the next room. Sakura had had a slight crush on Scott since they were little kids, because they went to the same primary school and were always put in the same classes.

"That girl!" Scott sighed with a sweat drop down his head, "She's so beautiful, but she can also be a real klutz at times," said Scott as he walked back to the punching bag to put it back on the hook and try a few moves of his own.

Scott ran the gym when his dad was away on another job or when he was sick. This gym was therefore under his care for another 4months because his father was a boxer and he had to travel to America to compete in some tournaments. If he won, he could come back with over $20,000 so that he could buy some more equipment for the gym and some furniture for the house. Scott lost his mother when he was 3, just like Sakura, except that he didn't have half-a-million pictures to put up around the house, he kept them all in a photo album under his pillow...but he did carry one photo with him in his wallet.

He took it out now. It was on of when his mother was very young, so it was black and white. There was a young girl in it with hair just like Sakura's but with a straw hat over her head, tied around her neck with a ribbon. She wore a puffy dress that reached her ankles. Under them were some shiny black, buckled shoes.

But this photo was all tacky by now and frayed at the edges with crease lines all over it from folding and refolding it time and time again. Scott sighed, but jumped into the air with fright as a hand touched his shoulder and a voice said, "Wat'cha got there?"

Scott shoved the picture back into his wallet and turned around to see that it was only Sakura. Scott frowned and turned on his heel back toward the punching bag without even a word.

"Rude!" Sakura said quickly as she walked toward the door and stormed out, not knowing something that she thought she ought to ticked her off.

She stormed all the way back to her house without a thought of Madison and Li, or that Tori and her dad were still home, waiting for an explanation...

Inside Sakura's home...

Just as Sakura walked through her front door, she realised her mistake and, seeing her big brother staring at her sternly, started to think of excuses.

"Dad, Sakura's home. She just came in through the front door," Tori yelled out, and then he turned back to Sakura and frowned. "You have a **lot** of explaining to do, and don't expect desert tonight unless you make it yourself squirt." With that, Tori walked out of the room, just as Aiden rushed in. he stopped at the doorway as Sakura hid her right arm behind her back in hopes that her dad wouldn't find out what happened. Her father rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her tight. This was too much pain for Sakura to keep quiet. She screamed and Aiden let go quickly. Sakura brought out her arm and hugged it close to her chest, trying to think of more excuses; but she put her left hand over the dent from the bullet.

"Oh, Sakura," Aiden didn't know what to say. For the third time in 2 days Sakura had a tear roll down her cheek. "Will you tell me what happened? Sakura?" Sakura wiped away her tear roughly while trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't reveal the 'S.M.K fighter's' secret. Instead of telling him the truth she lied.

"We were practicing shooting arrows in Li's backyard when I slipped and knocked Li so that his arrow went through my arm – but it was MY FAULT!" she quickly added in, "so Li drove me to the hospital and I got this cast put on me." Sakura sighed and looked away from her father...but she wished she hadn't.

"Sakura, you have bruises on your neck, where did they come from?" Aiden turned Sakura's face towards his and looked deep into her eyes, searching for the truth. He bought Sakura's last story, but from the look in Sakura's eyes, fear, pain and agony, made him let go of her face and stand up. He hadn't seen her like this in years.

Sakura saw her chance and ran away crying up the stairs into her room, where she flopped onto her bed and balled her eyes out.

Aiden didn't want to chase her daughter and force it out of her. Tori came back into the room (from wherever he went to?!?!) and asked his father "What's up with the squirt?"

"sigh. She just needs a little time alone Tori, she'll be fine in a while or so." Aiden didn't want Tori to get worried about Sakura, but Tori knew that he was lying. He played along though and smiled. Aiden smiled back and walked down to the basement/library to find a good book to read. Tori stared after him, sighed, and decided to go to his room as well...

At the dinner table that night...

"Hey, SQUIRT! Get DOWN here and EAT something...dad cooked tonight," Tori yelled, worrying that her tea was getting cold, because he had almost finished his at this point and was even thinking of eating Sakura's for her...except that there was still dessert to come, chocolate cake, one of his favourite desserts.

Tori got worried and went to check up on her. He waited until Aiden had left the table (he had said before to just leave her be) and quietly grabbed Sakura's dinner and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the closed door and opened it, not waiting for an answer, nor expecting one.

But to his surprise, Sakura was asleep, with a cast by her side. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her pillow was still visibly wet, so he guessed that she was just faking to sleep. Then, he saw it, the bruises around her neck from when she was dangling in the air, being held there by the fat, ugly bully. Of course Tori didn't know this.

The bruises were a dark purple and red colour and Tori rubbed his neck as if he had the bruises. Tori slowly walked towards his little sister and put the plate on her dresser. Then he shook her gently and whispered her name by her ear.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered as Tori stopped rocking her and brought her the plate while getting her to sit up and putting her pillow on her lap.

"Sakura," Tori sighed, "will you do me a favor?" Sakura looked at her plate and didn't say anything, but Tori continued. "Will you tell me what happened, who hurt you and why you go out late every night...hmm?" Tori persisted. He wanted an answer so that he could maybe help her, not to tell on her or anything. He wasn't like that. "Will you please tell me?" Tori asked again. He noticed a single tear fall from her face onto the blanket. He gently took Sakura's chin and turned her head to face his.

Sakura avoided his eyes as a single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She turned her head the other way and whispered to Tori "promise you won't tell anyone?" Sakura sobbed as she turned her head so she looked straight into Tori's eyes, searching for an answer. Getting no answer, she hung her head as more tears streamed down her cheeks, even though she was fighting them back. They rolled from her face and hit the pillow, one by one making a small puddle on the blanket.

Tori saw this and sighed, "O.K Sakura, I won't tell anyone," but he broke his promise by crossing his fingers behind his back as he said this, just incase it was really serious and he had to tell their dad. So Sakura wiped away the tears and breathed in deeply before telling her brother everything that had happened last night (of course nothing about the necklace...if you still remember that one at the very start!)...

A little later, after Sakura had finished her story...

Tori sat stunned as he stared into Sakura's green eyes, just to make sure she was serious...and she was...of course. She sighed and started to eat her noodles and veggies as Tori walked out the room and closed the door. She wiped away a new tear, pulled herself together, and continued to eat her dinner. It was cold and Sakura wasn't all that hungry, but she had to eat to keep up her strength. She had decided to become a vetegitarian just last year when her father accidentally hit a kangaroo on an outing in the country. She didn't get angry at people who actually ate meat, unless they waved it in her face or teased her about it, then they would get a couple of extra knuckle sandwiches on the side.

As Sakura munched on a small carrot, she remembered something,

"The necklace," she whispered loudly "oh, CRAP! I was supposed to give them to the boss last night...great" she mumbled as she pushed her plate aside and grabbed her mobile phone and dialed Madison's mobile to tell her about it...

_Ring ring...Ring ri- "Hello?" said Madison cheerfully._

"_Hey, do you still have your bag from last night?" Sakura said urgently_

"_Oh, hey Sakura. You sound kind of grumpy toda-"_

"_MADIOSON!" Sakura yelled through the phone_

"_OK OK! Hold on..." Madison put down the phone and rummaged around in her room to find it. She came back within a minute or so and replied "Here it is Sakura."_

"_Right, now, what do you see inside?" Sakura asked desperately._

_Madison fumbled around a little more "it's a parcel- gasp the NECLACE!" Madison squealed, "Oh CRAP!"_

"_That's what I was just saying!" Sakura said, but Madison didn't listen. _

_She started pacing the room saying "what are we going to do...he'll have our hides for being late...a whole DAY late, what are we going to DO!?" she squealed again as she stomped, pacing the floor._

"_If you're really that stressed, I can just go on my own-"_

"_NO!" screamed Madison into the phone "you can't go alone. Sigh I'll go with you, and make sure that Li comes too. I won't have you being hurt again Sakura," at that Madison hung up her phone, but Sakura rung her back_

"_We have to go tonight Madison, where do we meet?" Sakura asked._

"_I'll call Li and meet you in the park in, an hour and a half?" Madison said._

"_No, make it 2 hours, to make sure that the parents are asleep, right?"_

"_Right then, meet in the park at 10:00. gotcha! Oh, gota go, got another call, bye!..." With that, they hung up and got some things ready..._

_In the central park..._

Sakura had brought her white backpack with the yellow angel wings on the back, Kero had been left behind, eating some pudding Sakura gave him to make him quiet while she was gone. Sakura wore the same black, skirt with red writing ('Fallen Angel ') and also wore a pair of jeans with writing on the back pocket saying 'BrATz' and flowers sewn on the bottom of the right leg, of the jeans. Around her neck was a small, heart-shaped locket with a picture of her mother inside. She also wore a blue and black cap. Sakura looked around in hopes to see Madison around, but she couldn't see her anywhere, but she did see Li, running in her direction.

When Li reached Sakura he was huffing a little and said "Sorry Sakura, but Madison cant come anymore because her friend rung her just as you hung up and asked her if she would like to sleep over her house. So Madison said yes and then rung me to get me to go with you...and I was running because I didn't want anything to happen to you if I was late and I thought I was late, but I had to do a school project first." He rushed through the explanation, a little out of breath.

"That's ok Li," said Sakura, showing no emotion in her words or expression. "I'll be fine without you." But Li didn't want to leave her by herself.

Li looked into Sakura's emerald green eyes for a while then said "No, that's not alright," he took a step towards Sakura so that Sakura felt his breath on her neck. Sakura sighed as she looked into Li's dark, brown eyes longingly. Then Li snaked his arms around Sakura, still staring into her deep emerald eyes and moved his lips so close that they were a millimeter from Sakura's, when Sakura reached up and, not really wanting to, slapped Li hard across his cheek. Li let go immediately and Sakura took 2 giant steps back.

"How COULD you?" Sakura screamed. "I won't let you betray Madison like this, you can't." Li wasn't looking at Sakura, he was staring at the ground, his face still smarting from the slap. Sakura started to pace from side to side. "I thought you loved Madison, I won't let you break her heart. Especially NOT over me...her best friend." Sakura noticed Li wasn't looking at her and jumped on Li's right foot. Li threw his head back and screamed in pain

"You, you BASTARD!" Sakura was furious, she could feel her blood boiling inside her as she stared into Li's eyes, which were now fixed on Sakura's

"sigh I'm sorry-" Li tried to explain, but Sakura butted in.

"SORRY? Well that's not going to help you now, is it?"

"I-I don't even know weather to tell Madison or not-"

"Oh PLEASE no, not Madison," Li begged "I swear that I'm sorry, please forgive me. Sakura looked into his eyes, but all she saw was love, not fear or truth. She had to tell this to Madison. Sakura frowned and grabbed her bag.

"No Li," Said Sakura slowly "I will **never** forgive you now, and I would like to go on this mission on my own." With that, Sakura turned on her heel and walked in the other direction.

"Sakura," Li called after her "WAIT!" he jogged till he was by her side and walking the same pace. But Sakura stuck her nose up in a huff and started to jog ahead of Li, Li did the same. Then Sakura started to run, Li still kept at it. Then Sakura suddenly shot ahead of Li and as she ran past him...he saw a tear stream out of her eye.

Li stopped and stared after Sakura as she bolted down the path toward the road. Sakura was blinded by her tears and couldn't see where she was going, but she wanted to get away from Li. 'How could he do this, how COULD he!?' Sakura thought. Suddenly she heard the honking of a truck, and she stopped still...in the middle of the road, blinding lights in her face. Sakura knew that she should move, but her feet had frozen in place. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to hit her...but as the horn honked again she was shoved out of the way and knocked onto the sidewalk as she heard a scream, in a deeper voice than hers. Sakura sat up fast and saw...Li, just lying there on the road...dead still.

'No...' thought Sakura as the driver of the truck jumped out the truck, ran to Li's side and dragged him to the sidewalk next to Sakura. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but now they overflowed and ran down her face and onto her denim jacket, leaving small wet drops. "Li?" Sakura whispered

"Oh, god...I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't see you, or him there..."the truck driver trailed off.

Suddenly, Sakura recognized the voice. She brushed away her tears and looked into the driver's face.

"...Scott?" Sakura breathed and quickly stood, "what are you doing here? And in that truck?" Sakura was a bit shaken up, and her knees buckled. Quickly, before she fell, Scott caught her. He lifted her up and tried to get her to stand on her own.

When she did he said "I think you should sit down, ok Sakura?"

She sat down, but didn't say anything.

"sigh I'll call an ambulance then." he started back to his truck. Sakura looked at Li laying next to her. She laid down and put her arm around Li's limp body, then lay her head on his chest and sobbed as Scott ran too his van and dialed the ambulance

Then Sakura heard something in Li's chest...a heart beat!

"Oh, thank god!" Sakura cried and sat up next to him...then she suddenly remembered the jewels and after wiping away her tears started searching Li's pockets for the parcel. When she found them, she whispered to Li "I'm so sorry," and kissed him on the cheek, the one that was now pink from her slap.

Then started running down the street. Her right shoulder ached and her cheek had been grazed on the gravel road from when she had fallen, but she just gritted her teeth and kept running.

Behind her she could hear Scott calling out to her "Hey, Sakura, where are you going?...HEY!" but Sakura ignored him and turned down a familiar alley...

**Viking-Ulf:** next chapter, coming soon, don't you worry about that!! I've already written more that this, and Madison is coming back in the next chapter too...I think!?


	5. Time To Rest, For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters_

_Chapter 3_

Sakura was running, instead of through the sewers, down a small alleyway. She had decided to go the longer way around because she was by herself, and she knew this way like the back of her hand (...as in very well).

Sakura stopped at a door and knocked 5 times, stopped, knocked 3 times, stopped, knocked 7 times and took a step back. A split second later the door opened, revealing a man dressed in a tracksuit. He stood aside so that Sakura could walk in, and he closed the door behind her with a click.

"The boss is on the second floor, waiting for the parcel. I'm sure he's expecting an apology too." He said as he walked down a hallway, and disappeared around a corner. Sakura walked up the dimly lit stairs and walked into a small room at the end of the hall where a young man was sitting at a desk but his face was covered in shadow. She walked up to the desk and laid down the parcel.

"Here," Sakura said "can we stop stealing for you now?"

But as Sakura said this, she heard a yell from down stairs and someone screamed, "Help, I'm under attack!" Sakura bolted out the room and looked over the stairs to see Scott had just knocked the guy in the tracksuit out. Then he looked up at Sakura.

"Ah," he smiled "there you are, I was looking for you! Your friend is on his way to hospital, and I thought you ought to know." With that he turned, stopped to look back at Sakura and said "so, you coming?" and walked out the door.

Sakura stared at the door for a second then bolted down the stairs and out the door "Wait!" She screamed after him, "Please, will you drive me there, to the hospital?"

Scott turned "Sure, I'll take you-" Sakura grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the street, without a thought of her boss back in the building, she wanted to get away from there as quick as she could.

"HEY!" called Scott "this is my truck," Sakura stopped sharply, but Scott ran into the back of her and made her land on her right wrist (cast) and Sakura screamed with pain. "Oh, MAN! I've hurt someone else now...great" he said angrily as he helped Sakura to her feet.

But Sakura only said, "Where are your keys?" Scott fumbled for his keys, searched every pocket, got distracted when the zipper of his pants got stuck and dropped the keys twice! Sakura was just about ready to burst when Scott opened the door and stepped aside for Sakura. She climbed in and waited for Scott to get in...after falling over once and getting his seat belt stuck, he turned on the engine and they were off – a little slower than Sakura had first expected.

"Doesn't this truck go any faster?" Sakura said through gritted teeth

"Not much faster, but then I may get pulled over and then it'll take TWICE as long to see your friend," Scott said. Sakura folded her arms (auquardly from her cast!) and looked out the window She couldn't believe she used to like this guy!

"You know, you owe me a favor!"

Sakura looked blank for a second, then grabbed a pen off the windowsill and a piece of paper and started to write something down.

"there's my number," she mumbled as she wrote her name, "so if you think of something you want from me you can just call..." then underneath that she wrote someone else's number, "and here's my friend, you call her, as soon as you drop me off...maybe when you get home. Just to tell her where Li and I are...?"

"O.K, Sakura, but first, how did you get that cast? I never got to ask you when we were in the gym."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think you'll believe me!"

"Tell me first, then I can tell you if I do or don't...ok?"

Sakura turned her head to him and sighed "ok, I walked through a trap and an arrow went through my arm...do you believe that?"

"...yes," he answered after a pause "I do as a matter of fact."

Sakura's eyes widened a little, then she frowned and looked out the window again.

"Would you like a bandage, Sakura?"

She turned again "...why? What makes you think I need one?"

Scott pointed at her cheek "You got grazed a bit there," then pointing at her shoulder continued, "and you're bleeding a little too." Sakura looked at her shoulder too and saw that she had been grazed quite badly and there was a bruise forming. The more she thought about it, the more it throbbed and started to sting, her face too. She looked through the glove compartment in front of her and found, in a first-aid kit, a bandage that she wrapped around her shoulder loosely so the circulation wouldn't be cut off. But she ignored her cheek.

"We're almost at the hospital now Sakura, do you want me to come in?"

"No, I'll be fine thanks."

Scott stopped the truck and Sakura quickly opened the door.

He called out to Sakura as she climbed out the truck "Don't forget, you owe me a favour! See you round Sakura!"

Sakura closed the door, then thought 'I wonder if Li's going to have to stay here all night? I hope he's ok...' The truck drove off and she sped inside the front door...

Inside of the hospital...

As Sakura ran inside, she was almost knocked back out the door by someone in a bed being rushed to another room; He looked very green in the face. Sakura checked that it was safe to go and went over to the counter. The lady was chewing gum and typing on the computer in front of her.

When Sakura came up she immediately answered(without looking up from the screen) "You want to visit someone, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you family? Or friend?"

"...Family," Sakura lied. She knew that sometimes they only let family members visit patients.

"How are you related?"

"I am...his, cousin!"

"Who are you wanting to visit?"

"Li, Li Showran. Has he been admitted yet?" Sakura asked desperately, looking worried.

The lady tap-tap-tapped in some words, and clicked the mouse a few times, then looked over the rim of her glasses at Sakura. "He's in ward 'S-2'.

"...and where is that?"

"There's a map," she waved her hand over the top of the desk vaguely, her eyes back on the computer screen, "on that wall somewhere. You'll see it." She then blew a huge bubble with her gum. Sakura walked over to the wall that the lady had apparently pointed at and tried to look for a map. When she found it she saw that Li had been put on the 12th floor, and started looking for the nearest lift...but she couldn't see one from the hustle and bustle that was now rushing around her. One lady looked pregnant, one had a gash to his forehead and another was walking around with only one arm!

The only thing Sakura could find was the stairs. She didn't want to just stand here anymore. She ran to the stairs and went up them 2 steps at a time. But as she went, she slowed till she had stopped and then leaned against a wall.

'What if he doesn't WANT to see me?" she thought "what if he hates me now, now that I've rejected him...' Sakura sighed and hit her head against the wall angrily. 'Why did I reject him? I like him now, a lot...and I yelled and screamed at him!?' then another thought clicked in 'What about Madison though? That's why I stopped...but Li doesn't even like Madison anymore...does he?'

Sakura stood straight and started running up the stairs. She had anger rushing through her now. 'I'll kill him; if it's the last thing I do...he just went with Madison for kicks! He BETRAYED Madison, my best friend!'

Sakura stopped in front of a big blue door reading wards 'S-2 to R-10' Sakura pushed it open and looked in the first ward to her left to see Li just laying there, staring at the ceiling with his leg in a cast, and a sling holding it there. His expression, so extremely blank. Sakura walked up to his bed and stood by him, waiting for him to look at her. Instead Li just looked the other way and closed his eyes.

Sakura sighed as she tried to hold back the tears, welling up in her eyes. She didn't really want to be here at all, and she had now decided that she may as well forgive him, Sakura knew he could really be a nice guy at times.

Sakura walked up closer to Li's bed till she could feel the cold metal of the bar pressing against her legs. Sakura knew she was falling in love with Li, but she couldn't help it anymore.

A tear rolled down her cheek as her chin quivered slightly and she said "Li?" in a small quiet voice that was only just loud enough for Li. He turned his head to face her and opened his eyes so that Sakura saw he was starting to cry too. Sakura was slightly shocked at this and put her hand on his for comfort.

"Li, I... I forgive you sniff I'm sorry I was so mean and left you there on the sidewalk after you were hit," She looked at Li's cheek to see a purple-ish bruise of a hand mark "and I'm sorry I slapped you in the park as well. Will you forgive me?" Sakura smiled a little as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Li reached over to Sakura's cheek and caught the tear before it fell from her face onto her shirt, then gently brushed the others away from Sakura's cheeks. All this time Sakura had been staring into Li's soft, chocolate-brown eyes lovingly and she sat on the side of Li's bed and held tight to Li's hand.

"Sakura," Li said "I forgive you"

Sakura sighed and continued to look into Li's dark, endless eyes and wished that he were hers. Then Li sat up and snaked his arms around Sakura then laid back, pulling Sakura on top of him, then Li pulled her head closer till their lips touched and kissed her passionately. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back without another thought about Madison.

But they broke it off when they both heard an "Awww," sound from some patients around them in their own beds, staring at them dreamily. Sakura and Li looked around nervously while their faces got redder by the second.

Sakura was about to get up and run when Li grabbed her hand. She stopped immediately, and so Li called a nurse to get him in a wheelchair and move him to a private room.....

Around 5 minuets later...

Li was in another room on the top floor. It looked much better and could almost be a normal room in a house...except for the hospital bed! Sakura was sitting in a chair by Li's side and they were holding hands. She knew what she did and what she was doing was wrong and so she was trying to find excuses to tell Madison (incase she ever found out), but she couldn't think of a single explanation for it. She may just have to tell the truth.

Sakura pulled out of her thoughts and looked over at Li. He was staring back at the ceiling, looking quite stressful. Sakura gripped his hand tighter for support and Li did the same, then turned his head in her direction and smiled.

"That was pretty embarrassing back there, am I right?" Sakura giggled

"Yah," was all that Li said. Sakura stopped smiling and stared right into his eyes

"But it was wrong," Sakura said quite seriously "and we have to tell Madison the truth if she ever finds out." Li nodded and stopped smiling too.

"I hope she doesn't, I do still love her" Li said and looked back at the ceiling "But at the same time I love you too Sakura and I don't really want it that way because I know that you two are really good friends," Li looked back at Sakura, smiling "But now I don't know what to do...will you spend the night here with me? It's already nearly midnight, and I don't want to be here alone tonight," Li waited patiently for Sakura's response.

"...yes, I will, Li" Sakura eventually said "But ONLY for tonight." She smiled now and Li just laughed and gripped her hand tighter. Sakura blushed as Li took her hand and lifted it to his face and kissed it gently. Li smiled sweetly as he let Sakura's hand fall and he closed his eyes to sleep, and dreamed...

Li's dream...

"Did you come here to train?" Little-Li asked, as though to expect it.

"Yes...let's go!" Meilin said, while jumping up and down on the spot and then jumping back toward the pole. Li stood and walked toward Meilin while dusting off some dust from his pants. They walked past the pole to a small dirt circle in the grass. They then both went to either end, bowed slightly, stood in fighting positions and waited for either one to make the move. Then Meilin rushed forward with the look of determination plastered across her face. Li ran forward as well, with his hand in a fist behind him, ready to swing. Meilin ducked and tried to trip Li up, but he jumped her leg and landed on the ground in a crouching position. He stood and was about to turn, when a fist came flying at his face. He put his hands in front of his face and cringed, waiting for the pain to hit him...

But something got in the way, and the next thing Li knew Meilin was sitting on the ground holding tight to her fist and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You don't have to be so rough Li," Meilin sobbed, but Li was a little bit shocked. What had stopped the punch? Li didn't do anything...did he?

Li looked around himself as he stood, but he couldn't see anyone or anything, except the pole...but it was snapped in half, and laying by his feet! The next thing he knew he was his normal, older self again and Meilin had disappeared...

The end of Li's dream...

Li woke up in the hospital bed with Sakura curled up in the small chair beside him. He looked at the clock that said it was 5:30 AM, then looked out the window and saw that it was pretty close to sunrise. Then Li remembered something Sakura had said to him a while ago...

'I've never seen the sunrise before, I always get up too late!' He gently shook Sakura awake. Sakura stirred, and asked for the time.

"It's 5:30 now,"

"Why do you want me up so early? Is there something wrong?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and opened them.

"I want you to look out the window, for me."

"...Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously "What's out there?"

Li looked out the window himself, then chuckled "Have a look for yourself Sakura, you'll love it."

Sakura did look to see the clouds mixed with the colors orange, purple and pink and the sun just coming over the hills in the distance.

"Wow!" Sakura said in awe, "It's beautiful Li, thank you!" She smiled and turned back to Li, "I want to go you get in a wheelchair?" Sakura asked.

"You ask." Li said as Sakura ran out the door to get a nurse...

**Viking-Ulf:** it's beating around the bush a bit, I know, but it'll get to a point soon...I've just written the story already, that's all!. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

.::VikingUlf::.


	6. Why Can't I Decide?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show...but Scott is MINE!!, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters_

_Chapter 6_

Outside...

Sakura pushed Li in his wheelchair onto a small hill near the hospital.

"It's still so beautiful, but it's better when it's not through a window," Li said. His leg really needed a better rest, it was really hurting him. But he couldn't say anything; he didn't want to down Sakura's high spirit. The sun was about half way over the hills now and all the purple had turned blue. There was still some pink around the edges but it was mostly an orangey-yellow color.

But then both Sakura and Li were drawn from the beautiful scene by a gasp from behind them. Sakura turned, but Li just asked "What Sakura? WHAT?"

Sakura slowly but surely responded, "Madison...it's...Madison!"

"LI! Oh, Li...what happened? Why are you in a chair? Is it your leg?" Madison walked to the other side of Li and continued, "Oh, GREAT! It is your leg! Tell me what happened! Is it bad? Who did this-"

"MADISON!" Sakura and Li both screamed at the same time.

"I'm fine Madison. I was hit by a truck last night."

"He saved me, I wasn't looking. Then Li pushed me off the road."

"And then while I was being taken to hospital,"

"I gave the jewels to the boss." Sakura and Li said one after the other. Madison was stunned for a bit, but then the next thing they knew Madison was wheeling Li toward the hospital.

"Err, Madison? What are you doing exactly?" Li questioned calmly

"Well obviously you've been through enough excitement already, and I can see you cringing because of that leg. I'm not as stupid as you think I am Li!"

"But I was watching the sunrise with Sakura! MADISON!" He yelled and flailed his arms about anime style while Madison calmly pushed Li in the wheelchair. Sakura stared for a bit then followed behind Madison.

"Hey Madison, why are you here anyway? I thought you were at a friend's house...?" Sakura questioned.

"I was, she lives just down the road from here"

"No, I mean," explained Sakura "why are you **here**? How did you find out?"

"Oh! Your friend...what was his name? Scotty? Anyway! He told me you were here, but I guess I hung up so quickly I didn't get to hear the explanation!" Madison started to push Li back to the hospital again and she laughed.

Sakura sweat dropped on the side of her face and followed them...

Back in Li's hospital room...

Li and Madison had made up again and Madison was sitting on the edge of Li's bed, while Sakura had sat on the windowsill to see the last seconds of the sun rising. But Sakura was so tired that she had started to let her head nod and her eyes were only just open to slits. She let her eyes close and her head droop as she started to dream her dream...

Sakura's dream...

Sakura was running like mad down a dark, gloomy hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Help me," she cried, as her voice echoed around her endlessly. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Then she tripped on something, a switch, and lights shone around her. She stood up again and noticed that she was dressed in a costume, like what Madison used to make for her. It was a white leotard with a blue pleated skirt and small, green, see-through wings on her back. The front of the leotard read 'Sakura' in shiny, red glitter. She looked down at her feet to see that she also had small, white ballet slippers on.

Then, she heard a loud roar and a strong, ice-cold gust of wind that sent her flying through the air. As she started to fall back, she heard voices in her head...

"Sakura? Wake up! PLEASE!" it sounded like Li.

"Sakura!" Madison's voice echoed around in her mind. When the voices stopped, she was suddenly laying in a field of purple wild flowers. The birds around her were chirping happily, and a butterfly fluttered in front of her face. Sakura stood and noticed her costume had changed again. She now wore a yellow dress that went down to her ankles and had a ribbon around her waist that tied at the back. Sakura also wore black buckled shoes and a yellow sun hat that tied around her chin.

Sakura looked around to see a yellow umbrella also lying where she had fallen. She picked it up and opened it up, and when she put it over her head, a whole bunch of different flower petals fell. Sakura smiled and turned 3 circles in delight.

Then the gust of wind blew again and a roar rung in her ears. The wind sent her soaring off the ground and, because of the umbrella, went flying across the flowers and landed hard on her butt as she dropped the umbrella and it flew away into a tree in the distance.

Sakura looked around her to see where the roaring wind had come from...but could only see Li running toward her, with Madison beside him...holding her camera!

"Sorry Sakura, maybe we should stop training for now...ok?" then Sakura stared at him for a bit.

"But...why, are we out here?" Sakura asked stunned.

Li laughed, along with Madison who was starting to tape them with her camera. "Stop pulling my leg Sakura. Let's go home, shall we?" Li said, then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips passionately, and Sakura kissed back... even though Sakura was a little dumbstruck 'cause Madison was still taping them and didn't say a thing. Suddenly, as Li stopped kissing Sakura the world went pitch black...

Sakura sat in the dark and looked around. She got to her feet and spotted a growing light coming toward her.

"Hello...is anyone there?" Sakura called out, but there was no answer. As the light grew bigger and bigger she called out "Li? Madison! Where are you guys?" Sakura started to stress out. What was she going to do?

Sakura walked towards the light, as it started to shape into a person. Then Sakura was standing in front of it, but she couldn't see the face very well.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, as the light grew so bright that the world around her went white...

In a small hospital bed...

Sakura woke up with a hospital light shining brightly in her face. She shot up, but had to lie back because her head started to spin.

"Sakura!" yelled Madison "LI! She's awake again!" Madison called out. Sakura was a little confused about the dream as she sat up slowly. She looked around and noticed where she was. She was in Li's bed!

Sakura smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her head. Li came into the room in a wheelchair, pushed by Madison.

"Oh, thank goodness your awake Sakura!" Li said excitedly.

"But, what happened?" Sakura asked confused "And why am I in a hospital bed?!" As Sakura stood up, her stomach growled loudly. Sakura gasped, put her arm over her stomach and grinned at her friends, blushing slowly.

"Come on Sakura," said Madison as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of Li's room, "let's get you something to eat!"...

2 minutes later...

Everyone was back in Li's private room, except Madison who had just stepped out to go to the bathroom.

Sakura sat in the chair next to Li, not knowing what to say. But then she thought of something "Well, I'm glad that we both feel the same about each other now," Sakura said smiling. Li faced her and smiled too. "When will you tell Madison?" Sakura asked "I mean, she has to find out at some stage, right?"

"I'll just tell her if she ever finds out, ok?" Li said almost nervously to Sakura. Sakura nodded and looked back out the window. It was a beautiful day outside and Sakura could see some clouds in the sky and she could hear the birds chirping happily to each other. Sakura was getting bored and had a sudden urge to go and see Scott, after all, he had helped Li last night...even if he was the one that had run him down in the first place – but it was only an accident!

Sakura looked back at Li and noticed that he was looking out the window too.

"Um, Li?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Would you be alright if...if I left now?"

"Sure Sakura, but why?" Li asked, now looking at Sakura.

"Well, I just wanted to go to the gym...?"

"Sure! You didn't have to ask me that you know!" Li chuckled.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, "I know." And with that Sakura stood and walked out the door. She was going to catch a taxi home, but then she bumped into Madison and asked if she could borrow the car, but that Madison could ring Sakura later on and then Sakura could pick her up. Madison agreed and Sakura started to jog towards and down the stairs.

When Sakura got down the stairs she easily found the white van and started driving (cast hidden!!) towards the gym...

Gym...

When Sakura came in the gym she put her bag in a small locker by the door so that no one would steal her things and locked it, but as she stood, she bumped into someone

"Oops, I'm such a klutz-" Sakura said, then noticed who it was and just blushed then looked the other way "Hi Scott," She mumbled and walked the other way, towards the pedal bikes.

"Sakura! Wait!" Scott called after her. Sakura got to the bike and started to adjust it to the right speed for her. Scott stood by her and watched her. "You know Sakura," Scott sighed as Sakura started to pedal "you sure are strange...I mean you work out here even more than I do!" Scott chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had a six-pack!"

Scott laughed harder as Sakura jumped off the bike with a sigh and started walking back towards her locker for some money for a drink at the machine.

Scott laughed a little longer and then followed Sakura again.

Sakura opened her locker as Scott reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. When he did, Sakura stopped dead still and shuddered. She had a sudden vision of her dream...

Sakura's dream, again...

Sakura sat in the dark and looked around. She got to her feet and spotted a growing light coming toward her.

"Hello?...is anyone there?" Sakura called out, but there was no answer. As the light grew bigger and bigger she called out "Li? Madison! Where are you guys?" Sakura started to stress out. What was she going to do?

Sakura walked towards the light, as it started to shape into a person. Then Sakura was standing in front of it, but she couldn't see the face very well.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as the light grew so bright that the world around her went white...

Back to the Gym...

"Sakura? Are you cold...HELLO?!?!" Scott called to Sakura. But she wasn't cold at all. She shrugged off Scott's hand and walked back towards the change rooms with her bag in hand.

"What's with you today Sakura?" Scott called out. Sakura stopped but didn't turn around.

"These past few days you've been ignoring me...well, at least more than you usually do, and you won't talk to me anymore-" Scott hung his head and sighed "I just want to know why..." He looked at Sakura's back, and then shook his head. He turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

Sakura felt bad and her stomach sank to the floor, along with her head. 'What have I done?' Sakura thought '...my GOD! I'm so confused!! I don't want to loose Scott, but I like Li now as well...AAAH!!!' she clutched her head in confusion. She let go of her head and turned around to see where Scott had gone. She knew she had to apologise to him. She quickly dashed towards his office and stopped at the door.

Scott was loading a bag with some of his things. Sakura knew she had to do something - fast...but WHAT?

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Scott, I'm sorry that I may have pushed you away from me. But I-"

"Don't apologise to me Sakura," Scott stopped stuffing his bag and looked at Sakura with such cold eyes it sent a chill running down her spine. Sakura looked away, but still continued to speak.

"I do need to apologise though. I've been ignoring the fact that when you actually asked me out on dates...you actually meant it didn't you?" Sakura looked back at Scott, but he still looked the same. "Well I only said no and all that because I thought you were just mucking around..."she trailed off and sighed, then looked with glazed eyes at the wall in front of her, "I am just confused right now, that's all. Please...don't leave me."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as her head was gently pressed against Scott's chest and the smell of his cologne filled her nose. It made her smile. She knew that smell, she had smelled it before...but something wasn't right. She stopped crying and quickly wiped away her tears, then pushed Scott back gently to see his face...

But it wasn't Scott at all!

"TORI! What are you doing here? I thought-" but he was to busy staring angrily at Scott. Sakura stood right in front of Tori, in-between the two of them.

"So this is where you were squirt!" Tori teased Sakura. But she just sighed and shook her head with a smile.

"Dad was worried about you this morning when he knew you were gone, so I went looking for you." Said Tori sternly, still glaring at Scott. Sakura butted in.

"Who told?" she said

"Well Madison wouldn't say, so instead she told me where Li was in the hospital...he told me."

Sakura looked down and Tori looked at her. Scott saw his chance and pushed past Tori as he ran out the room.

"Wait Scott!" Sakura cried. Scott stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn.

"You can't leave me here, I...I'd go crazy without you around" Sakura stepped past Tori and started to walk towards Scott.

"We've been friends for so long that I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there to talk with me..." Scott looked down and slowly turned around, dropping his bag by his feet. Tori just leaned against the door frame and watched. As Sakura got closer to him she noticed he was shaking slightly, so she just walked faster, till Sakura could feel Scott's fresh, mint breath.

"I-...I'm sorry Scott" Sakura whispered "do you forgive me?"

Scott looked deep into Sakura's eyes, then quickly, before the moment passed and she moved away again, he bent down slightly and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sakura was shocked! She didn't know what to do! But it felt so nice that she pressed her hands against his shirt and kissed back.

But the next thing they knew they heard cheering and clapping. So they broke it off and looked around to see that everyone in the gym (except Tori!) was shouting and clapping with joy! Both their faces went bright red with embarrassment and Sakura nearly fainted with all the commotion. Scott quickly grabbed his bag, and Sakura's arm, and raced out the gym door in a flash.

Tori was left behind, smiling to himself and thinking how funny they looked when everyone started clapping! He also wished for his camera!!

**Viking-Ulf:** OK, the story just goes a bit down hill from here...and it might take longer to get it up because the story's finally caught up with me!!


	7. The Hero That Failed

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show...but Scott is MINE!!, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters_

_Chapter 7_

Sakura and Scott...

When Scott had dragged Sakura around the corner of the building down a side ally he stopped and let them both take a breath. Both of them were quiet for a little while, till Scott started laughing.

"Sorry about that Sakura! HahahaI've wanted to do that for years.... Are you all right?"

Sakura was staring at the ground. She didn't really want to be kissed by Scott...and especially not with an audience! She knew now that she only wanted Li. He was the one that had melted her cold heart and made her the way she is now...She only wanted Scott as a friend. But how could she tell him-

"Sakura?" Scott cut her off.

"...Scott...I...I..."Sakura trailed off. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want to break his heart...

"I'm sorry, I should have just hugged you or something else..." Scott picked up his bag again and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura said "Where are you going?"

Scott didn't stop walking. "Back to the gym. Don't worry!" he turned around and smiled sweetly, as if nothing had ever happened, "I won't leave you again...I promise." He turned back and kept walking.

"...Scott..." Sakura waited for a second, till Scott had gone around the corner, and slowly followed him back to the gym. She didn't want to go back inside to all those other people, or to Tori. But she didn't want to go home either. She wanted Li more than anything.

Sakura stopped just as she turned the corner and stared at the ground, till her phone started ringing from her back pocket. It was Madison.

"Hey Sakura!" Madison cried happily. "I want to go home now, so could you bring my van back to me at the hospital?"

"Sure," Sakura quickly answered and hung up the phone.

Sakura looked up to see that Scott had gone inside the gym doors. She spotted her van and ran to it, jumped inside the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot, forgetting all about her bag in her locker...

Sakura driving...

Sakura's head was full of thoughts. They flew through her mind as she drove towards the hospital.

When she got there Madison was already waiting out the front for her. Sakura got out the van and went around the other side to let Madison drive. But Madison hadn't moved. She stood there for a while just looking at Sakura.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "So... How's Li then? Feeling better is he?"

Madison quickly shook her head and replied, "Oh! Yeah, he's much better now. The doctor's going to let him go home tomorrow, but he has to have crutches still..."

Madison walked around the other side of the car and got in with Sakura.

"So...should I drive you home then?" Madison asked

Sakura shut her door and thought for a second. "Maybe, I mean - could I go to you house first?"

"Sure!" Madison replied happily.

A little bit later on...

"You know Sakura," Madison said "You've changed lately."

"Really?" Sakura yawned, "How?"

"Well, I think it was just a little bit after you rescued me in the sewers, with Li..."

They sat quietly together for a while.

"Sakura," Madison said, still staring at the road, "do you... I mean, if I wasn't...no if I didn't-" Madison struggled to get the words out right. She sighed and looked at Sakura.

"I just wanted-" Madison looked at Sakura's face...she was sound asleep!

"Oh...right." Madison continued to drive to her house.

'If I wasn't here, would you go out with Li?' Madison thought in her head.

'I know you like him more than a friend...'

In front of Madison's house...

Madison got out the car, went around the other side to Sakura's door and shook her awake. At first Sakura only stirred, then opened one of her eyes.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" Madison whispered, "Were at my ' inside?"

"I'm coming." Sakura yawned, stepping out the car. Madison put Sakura's arm around her shoulder as they walked in the door together.

Madison had a large house, even though it was only her and her mum living there together with her maids and butlers.

They walked together till they were in Madison's bedroom.

"Would you like to go back to sleep for a while?" Madison asked Sakura as she pointed to her bed.

"Um...you wouldn't mind?" Sakura questioned. She realised it would be rude, but it's not very comfy sleeping in a car, and she was still very tired as she eyed the queen-sized bed.

"Go ahead, I might just take a nap too," Madison stretched her arms in the air with a yawn. "Whenever I'm at my friend's sleepovers like last night we never get to sleep 'cause we're so buisy talking all night!" Madison laughed as she took off her shoes and gestured to Sakura for her to do the same. Sakura took off her locket necklace and put it next to Madison's bed, on a table, so it wouldn't accidentally choke her in the night. Then Madison pulled back the bed covers and she and Sakura got in and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow...

Madison's dream...

It was just Madison and Li sitting on a bench in a park together, gazing at the clouds. Madison was leaning gently against Li's shoulder, and he was leaning on her head.

Madison sighed and sat up, looking at Li's face. Li turned to look at her as well, and smiled.

"How much do you love me, Li? and you have to tell me the truth."

Li laughed. "What do you mean, love you?"

Madison, was shocked, then thought it was a joke. She laughed too, "Are you serious?" but looking at Li's puzzled face said it all.

"...but, then who do you love?"

"Sakura, of course!"

Madison's heart skipped a beat, "you...but Sakura-"

Just then, out of the fog that had seemed to slowly creep around them, came none other than,

"Sakura!" Li said as he got up from the seat, leaving behind the puzzled Madison. Li ran up to Sakura and picked her up by her hips and started to wiz her around in the air. Sakura gave a shriek of delight and laughed till Li put her down, then they started to kiss.

Madison stared at them for a while...'what happened?' her mind echoed. 'did he really not love me? After all this time?' Madison stood up from her seat and started to walk away from the scene. 'But he was kissing me like that just a few days ago! How did it happen?' Then suddenly Madison felt very angry and upset at the same time. She quickly turned around, back to the couple who were no-longer kissing, but had their arms wrapped around each other...like a real couple!

Madison suddenly ran at Li, tears brimming her eyes, but he didn't even see her. And when Madison swung a punch at his nose, her hand, in fact, her whole body went straight through him.

Madison's eyes widened as she started to fall, towards the ground...

She screamed...

Out of Madison's dream...

Madison woke up on the floor screaming. Her right arm ached as that was the first thing she landed on. She wiped away the cold sweat that was running down her face and coughed as she inhaled...

But the air smelt very different to what it normally would...

Like SMOKE!!

Madison quickly got up off the floor and looked around the room, but the smoke instantly stung her eyes, and they started to water. All she could hear was the roar of fire around her.

"Sakura?" Madison said and started to cough again, but her voice had come out too quietly, even she could only just hear her own voice. She squinted her eyes, trying to look around the room, she could see the figure of her bed.

'Wait a second,' her mind thought, 'what do you want her for? She did steal Li from you, right?'

Madison hit her hands hard on the sides of her head, "Shut up!" she coughed again, "She might be in trouble!"

'I bet she's just standing outside, with Li, listening to you call out to them...laughing to them selves!'

Madison shook her head. "NO! She wouldn't DO that to me!"

'...Would she?'

Madison ignored her thoughts and squinted her eyes, attempting to see better through the grey fog.

"Sakura?" Madison called and coughed loudly.

Taking a deep breath she called "if you can hear me just say something, or make some kind of noise...ANYTHING!"

Madison listened hard, but had to sit down on the ground again, the air clogging her throat. She coughed hoarsely and gave it one last try, "Saku-ra!" With that she fainted and fell onto the floor...

In a hospital...

A body lay on an operating table, doctors all around. A loud beeping noise had filled the room. A doctor put metal pads onto the body's chest and the body jumped for a second...the beeping continued, going faster. They shocked the body again, nothing changed...until the beeping became one long, never faltering beep, filling the room, echoing off the walls. One of the doctors shocked the body again...still no change.

Another doctor looked at his watch, "Patient died...sigh 12:23 precisely-"

"No damn it!" one of the others cried, "it can't be-"

"Stop it Chelsea!" the first doctor yelled. He walked over to the beeping machine and pulled the plug, "She's in a better place now..."

Chelsea ran out the room in tears, the other doctors stood still with there heads bowed down saying a silent prayer...

Flashback...

"Sakura? Sakura where are you?" Scott coughed as he inhaled the smoke. He pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket and put it across his mouth and nose, then walked into the room. The smoke stung at his eyes and made them water, but he brushed away the tears and squinted his eyes, trying to see through the smoke...he saw a body on the floor.

"SAKURA!?" he yelled under his hankerchief, "hold on." He quickly went forward and turned the body around, to see the face...of Madison, not Sakura. But she was in trouble all the same. He looked around the room, and not seeing anything else, slung Madison over his shoulder and started go out the room, hurriedly, so he could get back and find Sakura.

When he got outside and dropped the body gently onto the grass he rushed back inside the building. He looked back into the room he was just in and went right to the back of the room, looking under and through things, but finding nothing...till he looked at Madison's bed-side table. There he found Sakura's locket, the one with the picture of her mother inside it on one side, blank on the other.

He stared at it for a second, then put it in his pocket. He coughed roughly, and fell down onto his hands and knees, coughing, dropping the hankerchief. He picked it up, but there was a hand underneath it, the arm coming from under a curtain.

"Sakura!?" He called again, hoping it was really her this time. He pulled on the arm, till it was out from behind the curtain.

He was right this time.

"Oh, thank god!" he cried, his voice muffled by the hankerchief.

Suddenly the house creaked, and he heard something crash on the floor above him, the house was caving in...he had to get them out of there fast!

He grabbed Sakura's wrist again, to notice something. The bottom of her pants was on fire!

He grabbed his hankerchief and started to whip at it, trying to put out the flame. When it was out, he looked at Sakura's leg, it was red and blistered. The flame had been there a while.

He looked again at Sakura's face to see it was pale...even under all this heat...

Quickly he grabbed Sakura's wrist and tried to find a pulse...nothing.

He felt her neck, trying to find the pulse there.

It was weak, but he found it. Wasting no time he slung her over his shoulder and raced back outside. When he laid her on the ground he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911 for an ambulance...but his phone was dead!

He stared at the phone in his hand, dropped it and knelt down next to Madison. He touched her neck and found a pulse, weak like Sakura's, but there none the less.

He went back to Sakura to see if there was a pulse in her neck...

Nothing.

His heart skipped a beat.

He put his head onto her chest to listen to her heart...

Nothing.

"no..." he mumbled, "no no NO!" he cried. He thudded the ground with his fist...then started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He put his hands together and pumped Sakura's chest 10 times, then put his mouth around hers and blew. Then put his ear above her mouth...still not breathing.

He did this again...and again, with no showing improvement

"This can't be happening..." he said, "I'm too late!"

He put his hands to his face and sobbed. He heard Madison's house creaking...then made a decision...

He didn't want to live anymore.

He got up, with the tears still running down his face and walked over to Madison's house. He went in the door and walked back into Madison's house, into her room and laid down on the floor.

Outside fire trucks parked outside the still blazing house...

Just as the house suddenly collapsed...

**Viking-Ulf:** well sniff sorry I had to write that...I'M SORRY!!! is that more action-packed SS lover?! Hope your not crying...cause I am! Oh sniff and guess who's just passed away, other than Scott...the one in the hospital, review with your answer...I have to get off this page...too sad!!

_.::VikingUlf::._


	8. An End, For Sure

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the names from that show…but Scott is MINE!!, OK?

_S.M.K Fighters _

_Chapter 8_

In a Hospital…

Li was laying in his bed.

He put down his mobile. A policeman had just called to tell him about the fire and what had happened. He turned on his TV with the remote to watch the news…

To see the rubble of Madison's house, only the mailbox was left to tell which house number it was.

A news reporter stood in front of it with a microphone in his hand.

"Firemen today ran across this house on they're way home from another rescue to find this one in ablaze." the reporter clearly stated. "There were 2 girls found just outside the building, one dead, the other died in the hospital."

Li dropped the remote as they showed pictures of their faces. The remote hit the floor with a loud crash and the batteries rolled out from the back across the floor.

The reporter continued "There is no way to identify who they are, if you recognize they're faces please, ring this number."

A phone number appeared on the bottom of the screen. Li copied it down in his phone, but didn't ring straight away, he wanted to hear the rest of the report.

A fireman spoke this time. "We were just driving along, when one of my crew mates saw smoke in the sky. We turned on the alarms and raced to the scene only to find that the house had just fully collapsed." The fireman shook his head but continued, "we don't know how the girls got outside though…none of us think they walked out and just laid down, they're lungs were damaged from the smoke."

"They're checking through the rubble to see if they can find any clues on how the fire started or of any clues on the girl's identities," The reporter concluded, "but if you missed the number before to contact us with anything you might know, here it is again."

The number appeared again at the bottom of the screan.

"I'm Ray Martin, National nine news."

Adds started to show on the TV, but Li had stopped paying attention. He picked up his phone and rang the number, tears running down his face.

"Hello? My name is Li, Li sayoran, I just saw the news…I know who the girls were…" he said shakily into the receiver…

**Viking-Ulf:** well, now that's the end of my story…yeah! Review with your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed S.M.K Fighters, and lookout for any other storys I might write in the future…I haven't yet, but I might!! and sory i made this story sad at the end, but i had to end it, cause it was going no where...real sory! yah!!

Signing out,

_.::VikingUlf::. _

_The Viking Wolf_


End file.
